


gravity.

by theholylight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Post-Canon, a couple of days after the animes ending, but it's more of a g rating, first yuri on ice fanfic, rated t just in case for non-graphic injuries, the viktuuri is mostly implied, viktuuri adopts yurio as their son pretty much, well first in what's probably gonna be three connected drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: It began as their practices at the rink usually did. But Yakov chose the wrong moment to look away...(Or, Yuri gets injured while attempting a complicated move without supervision and Yuuri and Viktor are not too happy with him. Or Yakov.)





	gravity.

Viktor, who was looking at his phone with his usual heart-shaped smile on his face from the pictures Yuuri sent him of himself and Makkachin on their walk to the rink, looked up when he heard a shout he hadn't heard in a while.

Yakov didn't let out shouts like that usually... and when he did, it was for a good reason. And the reason this time became apparent when the silvernet's eyes returned to the ice, now holding a swearing, barely young adult Yuri Plisetsky, clutching his left foot in what looked like immense pain, Viktor's brain at once supplied an injured foot, which for a skater... well, he hoped that the younger broke his fall well, otherwise... then again, he seemed to be in a lot of pain and he didn't even realize it, but his fingers were already tapping away on his phone, sending a message to Yuuri about the accident and then quickly phoning the ambulance as Yakov joined the youngest among them on the ice, questioning him on how much his foot hurt him now and if he could stand up and the usual stuff that Viktor didn't pay attention to... trying to be calm in a situation like this was hard but Yurio had insisted on trying out this move that he took out of his choreography at the last moment, deeming it too dangerous for the barely in Seniors skater to perform at the moment, however, stubborn as he was, Yurio had attempted it anyway the moment both he and Yakov were looking away. Joining the two of them, he wasn't sure who he was more angry with - himself, Yakov or Yurio. 

His phone let out a sound that told him Yuuri messaged him back as paramedics carried away a grumbling Yurio, decided that it was better to check his foot at the hospital, just in case, and so he texted his fiance back as he made himself comfortable in the ambulance car, Yakov having stayed behind to ensure that everything else remained as it should be. At least, Yuuri would be joining him at the hospital in his worry over Yurio and at least Makkachin wouldn't have to see him worried like this, he didn't like worrying her... 

... biting his lip, Viktor's watched as Yurio muttered some more at him, mentioning Otabek Altin's name here and then before deciding that it was important to take a nap. Leaving him to it, Viktor patiently waited for their arrival...

It felt like years had passed - he was known for overthinking stuff, might as well show why - before they reached the hospital, a worried Yuuri lingering by the door before he was joined by his fiance, who soothed him by saying that Yurio must be fine if he could grumble and nap like the kitten he always said he wasn't. That calmed down Yuuri a bit but it was still hard to watch them carry away the sleeping almost adult, the two concerned older men following and deciding to wait in the hallway for any news, even though Yakov was currently Yurio's legal guardian, neither of them were about to take a no for an answer when Yurio had grown on both of them as a younger brother, a son. Certainly, they were too young to have children of Yurio's age but this protective feeling was the same one Yuuri felt with his sister so... it didn't matter, to him they were all family. As such, he was just idly leaning into Viktor's side as they waited.

And, luckily, the next time they saw him, Yuri Plisetsky was pouting at his friend, Otabek Altin, over his phone and the video chat they had set up, completely alright save for the few months he would have to take off the ice for his foot to fully recover. And, considering it was off season, Yuuri and Viktor intended to make sure that he did just that - relax and maybe help decorate his room at the couple's new apartment for when he wanted to stay over...

... indeed, both of them were already getting used to the idea of one of their bedrooms being covered in prints and other various colors and designs. 


End file.
